


Lady of the Past

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets an unexpected visitor while he's stranded in the Locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Past

> **Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> **Pairings:** Implied Buffy/Teague
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, both BtVS and PotC belong to their respective owners and creators.
> 
> **Background:** When Buffy sacrificed herself in Dawn’s place and jumped in the portal, she ended up in Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. There she met Captain Teague and ended up marrying him and giving birth to their son. The details are solely up to your imagination.

 

When Jack turned, she was sitting there on the edge of the ship, legs dangling in the air.

All the others vanished in the thin air at the sight of her.

She was just as he remembered from his early years, fair-haired petite woman with a smile that warmed your soul. She was dressed in a heavy, dark green dress with a corset and her hair was gathered up with a few wisps escaping to frame her face.

“You? But you’re-“ Jack gaped. Of everyone it could have been, she was the one he’d least expected. 

“Dead?” she stated bluntly cocking a golden eyebrow.

Jack made a reluctantly agreeing face and nodded few times quickly, “’fraid so.”

“Does that mean I can’t visit my only son?” Her tone carried light despite of the morbid topic of her own death.

Jack went to open his mouth to answer, but she cut him off, “You know, your father had that exactly same face when he saw me like this for the first time,” she told him, tilting her head and watching him.

“So the old dog wasn’t going crazy after all?” Jack hadn’t ever taken it seriously when his father had supposedly forwarded something from his mother after Elizabeth Teague had been dead and buried for years.

He had just assumed that those who said Captain Teague had lost his edge after his wife passed were right.

She shook her head, “No. And neither are you, sweetie,” she told him. Out of habit Jack scrunched up his nose at the pet name. It was something he had vigorously protested against when he had been just a lad, claiming it to be embarrassing.

Considering what she had said, she revised it slightly, “Or maybe it’s safer to say that _I’m_ not a product of the craziness that’s creeping on you,” she added with a humorous twinkle in her eyes.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked, starting to become suspicious.

“Honestly?” At his nod, she shrugged and told, “To keep you in the books of sane. Somebody tipped me off that it might be compromised.”

“Why haven’t you come earlier?” If she could appear like this, how come she hadn’t visited him before? Also, he still wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t just a Locker induced hallucination.

“I couldn’t, Jackie. There are some rules. Normally I wouldn’t play by them, but the cost for breaking them is too high,” she said, clearly unhappy about it.

“I guess you won’t be staying?”

“It depends on how you want to look at it. It might sound like a major cliché, but I’ve always been there with you, and always will, you just can’t see me.”

They stood side by side looking in the horizon in silence.

“I think it’s your time to go,” she commented having seen the mass of crabs approaching the ship.

“Will I see you again?” He asked, guessing the answer but still needing to ask.

“It’s unlikely, but you never know,” she told and pushed an escaped dread away from his face and trailed her fingers over his face like she was trying to learn his features to be able to recall them later. He closed his eyes relishing in the touch of his mother.

“For now, goodbye,” she rose on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss on his weathered cheek.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone. Only a quiet whisper drifted in her wake, “ _I love you dearly, never forget it…”_


End file.
